PACKERS!
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: challenge response. Vlad will do anything to get the Packers, including watching the owner's daughter, who might be a handful...


I'm BACK! Yeah, I know that you guys want me to update my Danny Phantom/Avater x-over, but then I saw this challenge, and I just got my Computer back up and running, so please don't kill me! So here ya go MetaliHead2x4! XD ! also, please read my story All Girls Academy! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXD XDXDXDXD XDXDXDXD XDXDXD

Vlad stared in disdain at the man in front of him. The man who he used to go after with such a bloodlust that it was almost mental, until he happened to come into ownership of the one thing he wanted most: the Packers.

"Daniel, please understand, this is the one thing I've always wanted that wouldn't involve your beautiful mother, and still you deny me of it. I honestly have no idea how you came into ownership of the Packers and not me, seeing as you where a C student and all, but please at least listen to my offer." Yes, you heard right. Danny Fenton was the new owner of the Packers at the young age of twenty-six. Confused? You should be.

Danny just smirked, and leaned forward, propping his head up on his hands with an almost entertained expression gracing his face.

"Vlad." He began with a casual tone. "You tried to kill me, make me your apprentice, kill my dad, marry my mother, adopt Jazz just to get me to agree to your terms, cloned me, tried to take over the whole freaking world for God's sake, and you really expect me to hand over the one thing I have over you for only a million dollars! You really are a fruit loop."

Vlad winced at the fact that his voice got louder and more angry as he went on.

Vlad scowled at the younger with skepticism, anger lingering in his old eyes. He simply had to have that team! He was unconsciously planning ways to get Daniel to hand them over, but no matter what, they always seemed to fail in one way or another.

He sighed, and looked at Danny with a pleading expression. "PLEASE! I will literally do anything to get this Daniel, just name your price." Vlad instantly regretted his words as soon as he saw the unsettling grin grace Danny's face.

"Okay, kiss my dad." He said sarcastically, smirking as he did so. Vlad almost vomited as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"No way in Heck."

"Fine." Said Danny, smiling coyly. "I guess I'll just sell them back to the city of-"

"I'll do anything OTHER than that?" said Vlad expectantly. Danny thought about it, rubbing his slight stubble on his chin, then smiled sarcastically.

"I think you're right." Vlad smiled. "That would disgrace my father, kissing the likes of you." And then it was gone, replaced with a look of anger. He was about to retort to the insult, when he remembered what situation he was in, and he took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I got it" Vlad looked up with hope, smiling slightly. "If you give me the million, and baby-sit my daughter for the night, then sure, you can have the packers." Vlad's face then was filled with shock.

"You have a daughter! Who is your wife, and how old is she!" Danny smiled happily.

"I married Sam, and my daughter, Elicia, is six. Sam had her when she was twenty." Vlad nodded in understanding.

"Okay, see you at eight." Said Danny, smiling as he left the room alone to a dumbstruck Vlad.

"Tonight!"

DPDPDPDP~~~~VMVMVMVM

Vlad glared at the front door of the mansion that Danny and his family now lived in. he had just rung the doorbell, and soon a young woman came and opened the door, smiling when she saw the man. It was not a happy smile, it was a sinister Sam smile, filled with revenge and evil, exactly the way Vlad remembered it from when she was a teenager.

"Good luck." It was a simple sentence, but it filled Vlad with fear. This could not be a good sign…

As soon as Danny and Sam left Vlad to the house, sitting in front of the seemingly harmless Fenton girl Elicia, he knew there was something more to this combination of heroic ghost hunter and powerful Goth Vegetarian.

Something Evil, more so than even Vlad himself, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Uncle Vlad?" asked the six year old, looking up at him with Bambi eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" asked Vlad, practically gagging on the kindness he forced into his words, something he wasn't used to.

"Can we play target practice in the simulation room?" What. The. Heck.

"Target practice?" asked the Halfa, worry clear in his words. "With what?"

She smiled happily and innocently. "My hand guns of coarse!" Vlad felt fear consume his being. Just what had Danny and Sam been teaching this little girl?

"Um…" he stuttered. "S-sure, I guess…"

"Yay! Okay, come with me Uncle Vladdy!" Vlad groaned in annoyance as the freakishly string little girl almost literally dragged him into a lab in the basement, cheerfulness obvious in her step. Vlad couldn't help but wonder if the Packers where truly worth this.

He did NOT just think that! No! Of coarse they were worth it! He had wanted to own the packers since before he even knew Maddie, and that was a long time ago! He would not give in to a simple six-year-old.

Suddenly, the dragging ceased, and Vlad opened his eyes (secretly wondering to himself when he had even closed them) and gasped at the sight before him.

Daniel's lab was, in one word, spectacular. It was about a hundred feet by two hundred feet. It had targets and missiles, and heck, just simple weapons! Almost all of them where based for ghost hunting, all except one section. The area where Elicia was heading for had simple guns, and a lot of them.

Vlad got a bad feeling as the daughter of Daniel Fenton gave him a scarily accurate Sam Smile, not unlike the one Sam herself had given him earlier, and he felt shudders go down his spine.

"Uncle Vlad?" said a much angrier six year old voice. He turned and came face to face with the barrel of the barrel of a gun. "Daddy told me some stories about the things you have done in the past." Vlad tried to move, but fear held him down.

"Could you get out of the way? You're in front of my target!" said a once again innocent six-year-old voice. Had he just imagined the anger that was there just moments before.

He didn't give himself time to answer, he simply moved out of the way, and the six-year-old began to shoot. Vlad closed his eyes and ears as the shoots took place, and when he opened them, his jaw dropped. There, on the far side of the room where the target was, was a perfectly aimed bullet hole. The weirdest part was the fact that she had shot eight shots, which would mean she had shot the same exact spot eight times.

"Holy F-"

"Uncle Vlad?" cut off Elicia, looking at him once again with the Bambi eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can we go upstairs, I'm really sleepy." Vlad nodded and lead the girl up the stairs, and down the hallway, and into the dark room that belonged to the six-year-old.

"Goodnight." Said Elicia as soon as she was tucked in. Vlad smiled, and left the room.

"Goodnight."

DPDPDP~~~VMVMVM

Vlad rushed to the door, and opened it, coming face to face with Sam and Danny, who where smiling happily.

"Have fun, Uncle Vlad?" asked Sam, smirking. Vlad scowled, grabbed the deed out of Danny's outstretched hand, and marched towards his limo.

Just as he was about to get in, he heard Sam's oddly joyful voice ring through the air.

"Did Danny mention that Elicia is bipolar?" Vlad scowled, and drove away in a hurry. On the way back to his mansion, he looked down at the deed, smiling as he did so.

That was so worth it.

He slowly read the deed, and when he was done, his smile disapated.

This was the deed to his mansion. The one he had lost months ago. He crumbled it in anger, and let out a howling scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

DPDPDP~~~VMVMVM

Vlad woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. That was the worst dream he had ever had. He looked at his wall, and scowled at the Packers picture. Someday, he would get the Packers from Daniel.

Looking at his side table, he scowled at the cold pizza that explained so much. Curse you pizza, curse you…

**Okay, I know that was out there, but you can't say it was hunorless! I hope you liked that MetaliHead2x4! XD**

**Danny: that was so weird. Almost like a crack fic…**

**Vlad: seriously, like an idiot like you would ever own the packers. I will get them some day!**

**Danny: yeah.. wait, WHAT!**


End file.
